


it's like a scene from frozen and i don't know if it's good or bad

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Told in Snapshots, finishing each others sentences, i am in denial of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: ryoji always manages to finish minato's sentences."you guys are like anna and hans from 'frozen'," yukari said, watching them in amusement. aigis seethed just behind her, seconds close to losing her shit and just throwing ryoji out the classroom window. "but, well, if anna's energy level was at its all-time low.""it's actually kinda scary how you guys are in sync," junpei added. "are you sure you guys only met now?""huh? what – "" – do you mean?"





	it's like a scene from frozen and i don't know if it's good or bad

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry in advance because for now i've just finished all four movies but i'll watch someone's playthrough soon i swear  
> edit: im watching a playthrough now. yehet

ryoji’s been tailing him like an expectant dog, and minato should be alarmed. well, for one, no one really tails someone they just met a few days ago very expectantly. not only is it weird, but it’s creepy too, but ryoji has worn both adjectives with pride.

he could definitely tell ryoji’s still behind him because girls are squealing left and right, something people wouldn’t do if it were he.

minato walked more until he reached the classroom. then, he stopped abruptly, making ryoji exclaim in surprise.

“ryoji…what…”

“—am i doing? i’m following you, of course. i still get lost around the school sometimes.” he finished his sentence with his signature smile.

minato shrugged it off, and opened the door to the classroom.

.

.

.

"you guys are like anna and hans from 'frozen'," yukari said, watching them in amusement. aigis seethed just behind her, seconds close to losing her shit and just throwing ryoji out the classroom window. "but, well, if anna's energy level was at its all-time low."

"it's actually kinda scary how you guys are in sync," junpei added. "are you sure you guys only met now?"

"huh? what – "

" – do you mean?"

junpei and yukari gave them an odd look.

“definitely met before.”

.

.

.

“minato, you got something in your hair.”

ryoji made a move to pick it out of minato’s hair while he wasn’t paying attention.

“minato?”

minato pulled an earphone out, confused. he turned his head, and his cheek fit right into ryoji’s outstretched palm.

“…oh.”

“oh? if you wanted me to hold you, you could’ve just asked, minato.”

ryoji winked. minato felt his heart skip a beat.

“you said there’s something in my hair, right?” minato thought he said it too fast. is he flustered? “tell me where it is.”

“but you might move away from my hand!” ryoji whined, his thumb rubbing small circles on minato’s cheek. minato doesn’t want to say it, but it’s kind of nice. but if he told ryoji that…

“can you stop that…that—”

“—thing with my hand? oh, okay.”

ryoji let go of minato’s cheek, as the latter ran his fingers through his short blue hair frantically.

.

.

.

minato knows aigis is just past his door. she’s always on edge whenever ryoji’s around. he doesn’t know why yet, but he’ll let himself be dumbfounded when that time comes.

ryoji was lying in his bed, a book over his eyes. he gave up on reading the tome a few minutes ago, while minato was busy checking stuff on the internet.

minato felt a sudden pang of fondness. ryoji was always so hyper in school, even outside school whenever he hangs out with him and junpei. seeing him so calm and peaceful was definitely new.

something to cherish.

quietly, minato padded over to his bed. slowly, he sat on the edge of his bed, just like how pharos would.

ryoji flinched slightly. then, he relaxed again.

minato smiled. his eyes moved to the title on the book. it was in small text, and he had to move closer to read it.

a hand wrapped around Minato’s waist, and pulled him downwards rather roughly. minato had barely any time to react before he realized that ryoji was sliding the book off his face, a wide grin crossing his lips.

“surprised?”

minato flushed deeply. he looked away, and nodded ever so slightly.

“wanna cuddle?”

minato froze. a concerned look crossed over ryoji’s face.

“i’m—”

“—embarrassed?”

minato nodded again. ryoji smiled.

.

.

.

it was home economics, and they were learning how to make bread.

yukari seemed to be doing just fine with flattening the dough. junpei got flour over his apron.

yukari looked up from her work. she gestured to the dough minato was supposed to handle.

“stop staring!”

minato blinked. right. he has his own stuff to do.

“minato, are you alright?” he heard ryoji beside him.

he turned his head, and he felt a soft warmth on his lips.

minato hear a few gasps from his classmates, until it registered to him that ryoji was kissing him. in class. in front of other people. he heard lots of girls gasp in horror.

minato suddenly pulled back, his face crimson red. ryoji winked at him.

“next time, try staring at me.”

minato vaguely heard yukari and junpei snicker somewhere.

“they’re definitely married.”

“we’re—”

“—definitely married. thanks for reminding me, yukari, junpei.”

many more people gasped. some girls squealed. other girls voiced their protests.

minato found the dough very interesting that day.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly???? im not very proud of this... it went along better in my head. but anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed! (i hope)
> 
>  
> 
> find me on  
> tumblr: almightytrashcan.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @stabby_sisiw


End file.
